TFW You're About To be Eaten by Vampires
by JourneyKat
Summary: Aro finally finds a potential seer. He plans to turn her, but first wants to soothe the trauma she has endured from witnessing the Volturi's "feast," where she witnessed her mother being killed. He does not want it to affect the way her gift would turn out, like it did to Jane and Alec. There is no way he's letting Lucy go to waste, not with her potential.
1. Part One

**WHAT AM I DOING I'm so sorry for this. XD I should be working on Predator Turned Prey, but I had this idea for a three (or more) part story. Of course, I accidentally put in a bunch of details I shouldn't have and DAMMIT JOURNEY, LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! It was originally gonna be a one-shot but OOPS I started going crazy on the details and now the plot keeps developing. SHIT-DAMMIT, now I've got another story to write. THe sad thing is that I still have like two more stories in mind that I want to work on, too. I NEED TO STOP. HELP ME.**

* * *

Part One

"But mother-"

"But nothing!" Mother snapped at Lucy as quietly as she could. Fascinated murmurs drowned out their teensy spat as they moved through the stone halls.

It was these halls that gave her this sick feeling. This wrong feeling. Mother trained her from a young to just ignore the feelings she got. Lucy was normal, Mother insisted, and just had anxiety. Mother told her to just stop thinking about it and it would go away.

But it never went away. And it was always right. _Always._

You see, Lucy would sometimes get these feelings that something was wrong. A bad feeling. A gut feeling. She always did as Mother said, though, and tried to be normal. However, she always felt guilt when someone was hurt; When a girl slipped and spilled her food tray all over herself in the cafeteria just last week, when that boy from 8th grade got hit by a car on the way home, when Lucy herself ignored the bad feeling she had toward a hill and broke her shin tumbling down it three years ago.

She could've prevented all those things had she told them- and herself- to be careful.

Right now, she was feeling a wave of monumental bad, too big to be ignored even with the encouragement of her mother right next to her. She felt the urge to scream at everyone to run, to flee, to go anywhere but here! But it was her mother's hard grip on her forearm that prevented her from doing so.

 _It will be fine._

 _It's just anxiety over nothing._

 _Mother knows best._

 _Just be normal._

So Lucy continued on, uncomfortably, as a desperate feeling clawed its way up her chest. She tried distracting herself by observing the artful sculptures and paintings along the walls. The old castle must have been owned by an art collector.

Oh no, was she going to break something expensive and plunge her family into debt just to pay off a priceless artifact that she ruined? _No._

 _It was just a thought,_ She hummed the tune to herself, _just a thought, just a thought, just a thought…_

Mother recognized the tune and seemed pleased that her daughter was controlling herself.

The gorgeous woman leading them around stopped in front of a pair of huge double doors. She asked for them to wait in an antechamber (which was much too small for a group their size) before entering the supposedly grand room before them.

Danger seemed to sing- no, _scream_ \- from that door before them. Lucy had difficulty finding distractions in the small space. The walls were bare here, with just a couple of urns next to some occupied benches along the wall. It was bland and boring, so Lucy focused on the sea of people around her. She observed the patterns on their outfits and the brands of their shoes and the way their hair was done and oh god oh god _oh god_ something was going to happen and it was going to be _all her fault_ because she didn't warn anyone _all her fault_ she could stop this _she could stop this!_

A hard squeeze on her arm was like mental slap in the face. Mother would have just said it was claustrophobia, and maybe it was. Just claustrophobia. But what if it wasn't? Weren't her feelings _always_ right?

 _No, no. It just seems that way. If you're looking for something bad to happen of course you'll eventually find_ something, _Lucy. There's no way it's related to you it's okay it's okay…_

 _No, it's not okay! What if I'm right?!_

"Mother..." Lucy begged, feeling sick.

"Hush, here comes the tour guide." Mother shushed and shook Lucy's arm lightly.

"Suivez-moi!" Their beautiful tour guide beamed.

Lucy didn't know what that meant, but she did know that it was French. Most of their tour group was French. She supposed it meant that it was okay to go inside the big room because all the others were filing inside, now.

She was in the middle of the group and had time to admire her surroundings. It was truly beautiful in this room. There was a set of rounded stairs near the far end of the room, leading to a raised platform. A dais, she remembered it was called. The ceiling was high and dome shaped, with a skylight at the top. This illuminated the entire room with natural light, a welcome sight after having the only light source (strangely) be torches and lanterns. The refreshing light did nothing to assuage her fears, though. If anything, she felt worse being inside this room.

 _It's nothing, it's nothing! Don't disappoint mother._

Everyone was soon inside and the doors were closed behind them.

 _No escape, no escape-!_ Stop it.

A handsome man with long, black hair flanked by two equally pretty bright blond and dark brunette men captured everyone's attention as they strode gracefully into the room from another door. She noticed that there were other people in the room, too. They weren't part of the tour group, she was sure, because they mostly wore dark clothes and hung around the walls. There were a few others whose clothes didn't fit the dark regime, but she didn't recognize them.

She was sucked out her analysis by the black-haired man. He clapped his hands once, gaining the attention of everyone in the room, before saying, "Bienvenue á Volterra!"

Lucy didn't know what that meant, either, and didn't have a second to ponder it before all hell broke loose. People around her were being ripped away and slaughtered before her very eyes.

 _Why?_

The pressure on her arm was abruptly gone as Mother was whisked away by a man wearing a green plaid shirt. He bit violently into her neck as he stared into Lucy's eyes. His eyes told her, 'You're next.'

 _No,_ she decided.

She finally let her feelings guide her. Backing away fast from the man in plaid, she was suddenly weaving through the chaotic crowd.

 _Like a leaf in the wind._

Master Tenzin would be proud of her.

She soon found herself in front of the short set of stairs that led to the dais. From there she stood, tense, and watched for any danger.

 _Move,_ her instincts screamed a moment too late.

She jerked to the side, but a hand caught her sleeve with blinding speed. It was the blacked-haired man.

Lucy screamed and kicked at him as he tugged her to him. One freezing cold hand gripped her clothed upper arm while his other reached around to the back her head. He wound his fingers into her hair and jerked her head to the side.

Then he stopped and stared at her, as if processing something. All the fight went out of Lucy as he stared into her grey-green eyes.

 _Like sea glass,_ people would tell her.

His were red, though, and slowly fading to black. A smear of blood was smudged down his chin and she was sure that hers would soon add to it.

She stared at his bloodied mouth and her lips quivered.

 _She was going to die. She was right. She could have stopped this. She could have saved everyone. She could have saved her mother. She could have saved herself. She could have stopped this._

The man's lips quirked up as he studied her, as if he thought she was amusing somehow.

"Aro, terminez boisson!" The blond male snapped at him.

The raven-haired man snapped back, "Non! Elle est une fille spéciale!" and drew her to him, as if she were important.

A tiny sob escaped Lucy's mouth before she could stop it.

 _She was going to die she was going to die she was going to die she's so stupid it's all her fault._

"Shh, it's alright." The man soothed and pressed his lips to her forehead. Lucy was certain that his bloody lips stained her skin.

The blond man just growled and ran, extremely fast, out of the room. Her captor took a few sweeping glances at the dying chaos that was going on before he lifted Lucy off her feet and rushed out, too.

Lucy screeched and writhed and flailed, but it did no good. His grip was unbreakable. He led her to a room with a luxurious couch and that was all she noticed about it. She was too busy screaming and crying for him to let her go. Even though her gift no longer sensed any danger, she was still filled with adrenaline and fear.

She screamed to go home. She screamed for her mother. She screamed for death. She screamed and screamed and screamed until she longer made sense.

All the while, the man simply held her to him like iron and whispered comforting things.

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"You'll be alright."

"I won't hurt you."

"I'm sorry."

And so on.

She eventually grew tired and stopped yelling. Now she just slumped against him, shaking as he stroked her hair.

"Is she done?" A disgusted voice asked from behind the couch.

Lucy jolted and whimpered, not realizing someone else was in there.

"Hush, Caius. Allow the girl to cry. She needs to mourn."

"You call that crying? She was shrieking, Aro!" Caius had moved to the side of the couch, where Lucy could see him. He was the blond man.

She didn't recognize his voice from before because of his French accent. His new English accent sounded perfect and pleasing, but the fury on his face ignited a new sense of fear. Soon, she was panicking again. Lucy was afraid that if she screamed, it would just anger him more, so she buried her face in Aro's shoulder and sobbed.

"Ugh, not again. Can't she snivel some other time?!"

"Enough, Caius. Don't yell. She's very frightened."

"She'll ruin your suit-"

"I said, _enough._ " Aro hissed.

"Fine." Caius sniffed and disappeared from view. Lucy assumed he sat down in a chair because there was a slight scrape from behind them.

As Lucy's sobs died down, there was an unexpected high keening sound. She would have leaped ten feet in the air if it wasn't for Aro holding her down.

"I didn't mean to startle you." Aro chuckled at her start.

She realized that he whistled. A moment after his apology, a man in a grey cloak walked in and asked what was needed.

"Send in Chelsea, please." Aro asked.

The man bowed slightly and was suddenly gone. He was there one moment, and the next the door was closed with a 'thunk'. With that speed, she was sure it should have slammed.

 _Why were they so fast? Why were their eyes red? Why did they kill people? Why didn't Aro just kill her now? Why, why,_ why?!

The door opened again very suddenly and Lucy let out a cry at the unexpected movement. In the doorway stood another man, this one she recognized. He was the brunette that walked alongside Caius and Aro. He just stood there for a moment looking into her wide eyes, before strolling inside as if this happened regularly.

 _Did this happen regularly? Did they just spare random people to fuck with their minds? Shoot! She said a bad word! Her mother would be so disappointed with her. Her ghost was probably shaking her head at her right then. She failed her mother. She failed everyone. She could have saved her mother. She could have pulled her out of the plaid man's grasp and led her safety. She didn't even try. She should have tried. She failed. She was awful. She was a bad daughter._

Lucy's crying and whimpering drew a sigh from the third man who walked in recently.

"Should I ask about the human?" He said with an uninterested tone. His voice was deep and there was something about it, something melancholy, that sent chills through her.

"Aro's found a new fascination with it. I say he should turn her now if he finds her so useful."

"Might I remind of you of Jane, dear Caius?" Aro supplied.

"This girl isn't nearly as young as she was."

"I didn't mean age. I meant that her mental state affected her gift. It would have been different if she hadn't been through a traumatic event before the change."

"I suppose, but I don't see this one burning to death before us."

"Someone very close to her was killed recently." The brunette supplied as if he was just noting a bird outside the window.

"Precisely, Marcus." Aro grinned smugly at Caius.

Caius inhaled and was about to retort, but a woman walked in and interrupted him. He snarled at her as she entered. The woman didn't acknowledge it and simply smiled at Aro.

"Ah, sweet Charmion!" He released his death-grip on Lucy and rose to greet the woman.

Aro embraced her warmly and Charmion laughed at the affection. She had golden blonde waves that barely touched her shoulders.

"Chelsea now, don't you remember?" She giggled.

"Oh, of course! How neglectful of me. I swear I called you that before you came in."

Lucy wondered how Aro could mix up his wife's name. She also wondered how these monsters could have such a jovial conversation after brutally murdering a bunch of innocent people.

"You've left a mess on your face from the feeding. What would the French coven think?" Chelsea chided and handed him a handkerchief.

"I have? Oh, how embarrassing!" He wiped the smear of blood off his face with perfect accuracy, so Lucy supposed that he probably knew and just didn't bother with it.

"Who might this be." Chelsea peered around Aro to get a look at Lucy.

"This is Lucy." Aro strode back to his frightened prisoner.

Lucy cringed back into the sofa as he sat down next to her, again trapping her in an uncomfortable grip. She would surely have bruises later.

"She will make a promising addition to our coven, and I would so love for her to _trust me_ some day." He sighed and smoothed Lucy's hair back fondly.

She turned and glared at him sharply, anger suddenly bubbling up within her.

'Maybe I could trust you if you wouldn't have brutally murdered a group of innocent people, you vile creature!' Lucy wanted to shout.

It was as if Aro could sense her intention. He raised a a daring eyebrow at her angry expression. She was afraid of how he would react and simply slumped next to him, fuming in defeat. Aro grinned in triumph.

"I will try my best to make her feel more at home, here." Chelsea smiled gently at Lucy.

Lucy stared daggers at her, too. But soon her expression softened, and she just looked away.

"Thank you, Chelsea." A small smile slithered onto Aro's lips as he observed the silent exchange between the girls, "You may go about your business for now. I know you wish to be with Afton," Aro winked (Wait, was she not his wife?), "and have someone bring Corin in, won't you?"

"Thank you, Aro. I shall." Chelsea smiled before sauntering out of the room.

Marcus growled under his breath as soon as Chelsea left. Lucy guessed he didn't like her.

Aro spent the next few minutes fussing over her light brown hair. He smoothed it down and ran his fingers through it. This was largely unnecessary because Lucy brushed her hair just before the tour.

"What fine hair, and it will be so much more fine in a few days." He gushed as if he was her father or something.

It felt so strange to have him groom her like this when he could have killed her back in that room. She didn't fight it, though. She felt too tired to fight anymore, too hopelessly trapped. What good would fighting do?

* * *

 **I have most of part two written rn. I don't know when I'll post it. Probably soon, probably not. Idk. The inner machinations of my mind are an enigma.**

 **Also, Marcus didn't growl because he hated Chelsea, he growled because he hated Corin. Chelsea left to go get Corin (and then smooch on Afton) so Marcus was a little upset about the idea of having her in the same room as him. Why? Because when Didyme, Marcus' wife, died, he refused to have Corin's gift used on him. It might be because it was an insult to Didyme's similar gift. She had the ability to make people around her extremely happy, and Corin just makes people feel content with their situation. It also has a drug-like side effect to it, though. Didyme's might've too because of how desolate and apathetic Marcus became after he had prolonged exposure to her and then she was suddenly dead.**


	2. Part Two

Part Two

Lucy was half-asleep when the door opened yet again. That sound was beginning to annoy her. A man- the same man in the green plaid shirt- walked in. He was flanked by a slender woman dressed casually like him and a huge, hulking man in a dark cloak. Lucy was suddenly alert and more terrified than ever.

He seemed to recognize her and grinned, "Que'est-ce? Un petit repas?"

"Non!" Aro barked out defensively, but soon composed himself, "Non, elle a du potential. Je l'ai vu ses pensees. Elle se se joindra a la Volturi."

"Ah! Je comprends. I epere qu'elle ne devienne pas comme la femme Cullen."

"Que voulez-vous dire?!" Caius stood up from his chair and, quite literally, hissed at the man.

The man paled and took a step back, "Je suis desole! Je ne voulais pas offenser! Je voulais seulement dire qu'elle est mortelle, pas que vous avez l'intention de faur sa naissance un hybride!"

Lucy shrank into Aro as Caius appeared before the plaid man with as much fury as a rabid cat. A woman with strawberry blonde hair walked up to the open door but drew back in confusion when she noticed the fight. Aro motioned her in as Caius growled at the man. Lucy didn't know what any of them had said, but she supposed the plaid man offended Caius personally somehow, though it seemed like that was an easy feat.

As soon as the strawberry blonde set foot in the room, Marcus zoomed out. The only ones who seemed surprised were the plaid man, his female companion, and Lucy.

"Corin, dear, would you watch after this child for me? Find her a room to sleep in and watch her tonight. She is will be _very_ important to this coven." Aro asked sweetly.

Caius resumed his verbal retaliation toward the French man in plaid, "Ecoute, l'ecume. Nous ne voulons pas garder son home, et nous ne l'intention de la feconder. Je vous suggere de dire rien d'autre a propos de ces heretiques ou je ripper-!"

"Caius!" Aro scolded, "Arretez!"

Caius sulked for a moment and went to go sit in Marcus' previous seat, glaring at the plaid man the whole way. The man looked terrified, like he just set off the great Satan himself.

Aro pulled Lucy up and handed her off to Corin, who had a much gentler grip. Corin pulled her along down the hall, going slow to accommodate Lucy's human pace. Corin didn't mind going slow, anyway. She was never in a rush.

"So, what can you do?" Corin asked. Her voice was gentle and calming. It sounded like Marcus' in a way, like she didn't care. However, her tone was more peaceful than heartbroken. She liked Corin's voice.

"What?" Lucy whispered. She had forgotten what was asked after comparing their voices in her head.

"Well, the masters would only be interested in a human if they had a gift." Corin explained and Lucy remembered the original question.

"Oh!"

"What is it, then?"

Lucy just said, "Um," and shrugged her shoulders. She didn't want to say anything that could give her "gift" validity. It was what her deceased mother would have wanted.

"That's alright. I suppose I'll find out eventually." Corin nodded.

They walked in silence for the rest of the walk. On the way there, Lucy noticed a clear glass door leading outside. She mentally filed that door's location away so she could remember it later to escape.

Could she even escape? This place was so large and filled with so many monster-people. And this woman, Corin, was supposed to watch her.

 _No escape,_ her mind sang again. It brought her back to the moment before the "feeding" happened. How long ago had that been? Ten minutes? An hour? Lucy wasn't sure.

 _They eat people, they kill them and eat them oh god oh god._

Strangely, she felt alright with Corin.

 _She's a murderer!_ Lucy tried to tell herself, but couldn't bring herself to feel badly about her.

They soon stopped in front of a door and Corin swiftly unlocked it. Inside was a small bed to the left and a chest of drawers to the right. There were two doors on either side of the chest of drawers and a small window straight to the front. It was like a stained glass window in a cathedral, only clear, not stained, and not as big. The glass was blurred and no one could possibly see her through it, while the metal designs would prevent her from breaking out.

"There is a bathroom for you there and a closet here." Corin motioned to the door closest to the front of the room first and to the one closest to the doorway, next. She then released Lucy and strode to the closet door. After opening it and finding it empty, she went to the dresser. It was empty, too.

"Hm. Well, I'll have some clothing brought by for you. In the meantime you can… um… bathe, I suppose."

Lucy surreptitiously snuck a sniff at her armpit. Corin caught her despite her sneakiness and smiled.

"You smell fine." She laughed, "More than fine, actually… It would just be a way to pass the time. I know you humans need to do that."

As Lucy blushed, she could have sworn that Corin's eyes went black. A small feeling of danger tingled in her chest. Lucy looked to the bathroom door and mumbled, "I have to pee."

"Of course, go ahead. I'll stay out here."

Lucy wondered why Corin would even consider going in there with her. When she was finally in the bathroom and away from Corin, a wave of anxiety hit her. It made her have to cross her legs to prevent her from pissing herself. She decided that she'd better pee first and _then_ panic. After relieving herself on the toilet, Lucy stood up to flush but realized it didn't have a handle. She looked all around for it before realizing that there was a rope attached to the ceiling. She pulled on it cautiously and then the toilet flushed. This bathroom was weird.

The bathroom was very outdated and had one of those claw bathtubs. Strangely, the toilet looked newer than anything, but it still had to be flushed with the rope. Perhaps there was something dangerous in here that she could use to break out or defend herself. Lucy searched through cabinets and under the bathtub, but only found musty towels and dust bunnies. She then took the time to go through the drawers by the sink. There were old soap bars and washcloths there. Nothing too notable.

"You're snooping."

Lucy fell backwards in fright and Corin's cold hand caught her shirt before she cracked her head off the floor.

"I-it's my room, isn't it?" Lucy squeaked as Corin pulled her upright.

Corin's eyes narrowed in suspicion and Lucy was sure that she figured out what she was up to.

"You weren't trying to take a bath without me, were you?"

That wasn't what she expected to hear. Lucy's eyes went wide with confusion. Was Corin a lesbian?

Corin laughed at Lucy's expression, "I don't mean it like that. I'd have to watch you to make sure you don't drown."

Lucy made an 'O' shape with her lips and felt relieved. A lesbian bathing session would've made Lucy worlds more uncomfortable in this place.

"I'll stand here by the door. I won't stare." Corin backed to the door and Lucy blinked in realization.

Lucy was gonna have to take a bath now, whether she wanted to or not. Sighing, she took a towel, a wash rag, and a bar of soap. Then she went to fill the bathtub with warm water. She kept her eyes on Corin when she could. She still had this strange feeling that Corin was a lesbian and felt strange being naked around her.

She tried to rush through the bath, but Corin insisted she take her time soaking in the warm water. Lucy did indeed have bruises from Aro on her left arm, and Corin said that soaking would relieve the pain. How could Lucy object when a calm yet murderous woman with blood-red eyes was staring her naked body down. She couldn't. Corin's say was final, so she soaked in there until the water started getting cold.

Corin almost eagerly dried her off with one of those musty towels as soon as she stepped out, enforcing the idea that she might have the hots for Lucy. It should have made Lucy uncomfortable with her being that close, but it didn't.

When they walked out of the bathroom, Lucy expected fresh clothes to be there waiting for her but there wasn't any. Corin made her sit on the bed in just her towel while they waited for some clothes to arrive. After an hour, it was apparent that they weren't coming. Lucy felt strangely content, though, and was only a little cold. She crawled under the covers and tried to nap. After a few moments, she heard Corin go out of the room and her eyes snapped open.

 _She could try to escape._

Lucy sprang from the bed with delight and turned the doorknob. It was unlocked. She felt giddy with excitement. She was about to make a run for it when she realized that she was naked. Her towel was wrapped around her head and she quickly wrapped it around her body. It barely reached the bottom of her butt, and there was no way she would be able to hide her nether regions from anyone if anyone saw her when she got out.

She slowly closed the door and as soon as she did, Corin opened it again. Lucy gasped in surprise and Corin grinned at her.

"I thought you went to sleep." Corin said, shifting the pile of clothes in her arm.

"I- I wondered where you went." Lucy stammered, shocked. She hoped Corin would buy it.

She did buy it, saying, "I went to pick up some clothes for you. They should fit."

Corin strode past her and placed the stack of cloth on the dresser. She pulled a nightgown out from the middle of the pile and handed it to Lucy. Lucy pulled it on quickly.

"Underwear?" Lucy asked.

Corin paused for a moment before pawing through the pile. She tsked and pulled out a pair of black shorts instead.

"I'll have some for you in the morning. That completely slipped my mind. I don't wear underwear." Corin sighed, tossing the shorts to the girl.

Lucy tried not to think about the reason Corin decided to share her undie-less habits with her. _Does she wear a bra?_ Lucy wondered and unconsciously zeroed in on Corin's chest. The answer was no. Corin caught her staring, but just smiled like she usually did, saying nothing. Embarrassed, Lucy turned away and crawled into bed again. Corin turned out the lights for her and stood by the door, watching Lucy intently. Lucy decided that that was creepy, so she turned onto her other side and looked at the window. The light outside was orange-y, so she knew the sun was going down. She looked at the pattern the metal made and found a rose and a bird within it.

 _Pretty,_ she thought as her eyelids sagged. Lucy was asleep before she knew it. She dreamed of thorned rose vines wrapping around her left arm and squeezing painfully. Little birds swooped down and grasped at her hair, trying to pull her up and away from the thorns. The birds were too small and too few to have any possibility of picking her up, though. After a while, the roses on the vines began to bloom. Their sweet scent enthralled Lucy, so she just sat down. She was content to sit there, even if it was a bit pokey, to enjoy the pleasant scent. The birds soon gave up and rested within the flowers, too.

Lucy woke up with a strange feeling. She turned over and saw Aro speaking with Corin in the corner, near the closet. She couldn't make out much of what they were saying. It was very hushed and rapid. She only knew they were speaking English because she managed to hear Aro say, "- you need to control your thirst-"

 _Hell yeah,_ Lucy thought tiredly, _She's more thirsty than the hormonal boys in my high school._ Then she dropped off to sleep again.

* * *

In the morning, Lucy awoke to find Corin sitting on the end of her bed. She was staring blankly at the door. When Lucy shifted, Corin turned to look at her.

"Would you like something to eat?" Corin asked quietly.

Lucy thought for a moment, then nodded. She didn't have any dinner and felt ravenous.

Corin rose silently, without even jostling the bed, and walked out to find her some food. Lucy laid there half-asleep until she realized that she was left alone again. She jumped up, cursing her stupidity, and went to see if the door was unlocked again. It was, and Lucy skipped out with glee. She retraced her steps to the glass door and found it with ease.

 _I'm free, I'm free!_ She thought with glee when she found that door unlocked, too. Lucy found herself in a garden. She ran through it, only to find that it was surrounded by high walls. The shortest one was about fifteen feet up.

 _I can climb that,_ she thought semi-confidently. The wall was made of stacked stones.

A bad feeling lightly tickled her. Someone was coming! Lucy hurriedly gripped the stone slabs and hauled herself up. About a third of the way up, the bad feeling grew and her foot slipped against a jagged stone. She clung to the wall, gasping in pain. When she glanced downward to see if she could find another foothold to step on, she noticed a dark figure staring up at her from down on the ground.

* * *

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **WHY AM I SCREAMING?!**

 **Idk.**

 **Is Corin a lesbian? I like to think that she's bi. She's crushing on Ali a lil' bit, but just a lil' bit. That's all. It's just a teensy girl crush, nothing will become of it.**

 **Lucy smells really good to vampires because she has a gift, btw. So Corin is kinda like, "Damn, this chick smells good. She's also kinda cute for a human, awww. But damn, I'd like to murder her mmmmmm yum."**

 **ANd then Aro's like, "CORIN, PLS DON'T EAT THE PRECIOUS CHILD." And Corin's like, "I'M TRYING SORRY SHE SMELLS GOOD."**

 **Idk why I made Corin not wear underwear. I just thought it would be funny, I guess. Plus, Corin is pretty old. She existed before bras and stuff (I think) and is like, "I WANT MY BOOBS TO FREEEEEEE!" So she just walks around without wearing any underwear lolol.**

 **Also, please keep in mind that I'm mostly sleep-deprived when I write this story. Inspiration likes to strike me when I'm tired, for some reason.**


	3. Part Three

**Changed the title! It is now _TFW You're About to be Eaten by Vampires_. TFW means "That Feeling When" in case you didn't know. I didn't for the longest time... I might not keep it, but I just thought it was funny and loads better than _Oops, Another Story_. Plus it somewhat relates to Lucy's power.**

 **Thank you for reviewing, my bff Nahannah and the guest named Marie! Honestly though, Marie, I just used Google translate for the French parts. XD**

* * *

Part 3

Lucy shouted in fright when she saw the figure on the ground. This set her off-balance and her other foot slipped from its precarious perch, then the weight of her body dragged her down the rocky wall. She landed on her butt and hissed in pain. Her legs and hands were scratched up, and so was the front of her nightgown. She had to admire the quality of it, though. It didn't tear as much as it should have and it prevented her stomach from being scratched, too.

Lucy stood up on shaky, bleeding legs and turned around to find that it was Marcus standing there. He said nothing and just stared at her. That was more frightening to her than if he would have yelled. They both stood there for a few seconds, just staring at each-other, before something snapped inside Lucy. She took off running and tried to dart around him, but he easily intercepted her. Marcus darted over and stuck his arm out in front of her. She ran into it before she could stop. He then slammed her to his chest, knocking the air out of her. Lucy was certain that Marcus was going to crush her right then and there. She screwed her eyes shut and whimpered when she could breathe again.

"Just what were you trying to do?" Marcus murmured calmly after a few moments. She could feel the deep rumble of his voice in her back, which was pressed against his chest

Lucy hadn't really thought of that. She was trying to get away from them, but then what would she do? Hitchhike back to North America? It was more likely that she would end up getting raped and murdered before she even got to an airport. And how would she pay for a airline ticket back to Pennsylvania? How would she live without her mother if she did make it back there?

"I don't know know," Lucy admitted in a shaky voice, "I just wanted to go home."

"So you tried to escape… In your nightclothes?"

She hung her head in humiliation. It was better than trying it naked, like she almost did the night before.

Marcus just sighed and dragged her back inside, her back still tight against him. Lucy could barely breathe from his constricting strength. He walked with her to the big room where her mother, and the tour group, were slaughtered. It was free of bleeding bodies and the white marble was spotless. Aro was sitting in a large black chair on the dais, reading a big book. Behind his chair was a table covered in more books. Caius was stacking them up and a few other monster-people she didn't recognize were helping.

Caius growled when he saw Lucy in Marcus' arms. Aro looked up when he heard Caius' displeasure.

"Marcus!" Aro stood up immediately, in a panic, "She is bleeding, get her out of here!"

Marcus didn't leave, but stopped going further into the room. "She was trying to scale the garden wall."

Aro hissed at Marcus' disobedience. He rushed over with his monstrous speed and grabbed Marcus by the elbow.

"We'll take care of this in my office." He said very quickly, making it a little hard for Lucy to understand what he said. That could also have been from Marcus squeezing too hard, though.

A slight girl with long, wavy, dark brown hair appeared behind Aro and suggested, "Heidi would be the best to bandage her. She's the most controlled around human blood."

"Thank you, Renata." Aro thanked her, then called out, "Someone please send Heidi and some bandages to my office, please. And tell her to hold her breath."

Both Marcus and Aro flashed down the hall at great speed after Aro's request. This, combined with the lack of oxygen, had made Lucy extremely dizzy. When Marcus finally set Lucy down in the room that was presumably Aro's office, she about fell over. Aro caught her before she fell down.

"Tsk, Marcus, you were holding her much too tight." Aro huffed and gently lifted her to her feet as she gasped for breath.

Marcus just grumbled and left.

Aro didn't seem to care and simply addressed Lucy, "Oh, sweet thing. Here, let's sit you down. There we are." He sat her down in a plush armchair in front of a big antique desk.

Lucy was trembling from the cold touches from Aro and Marcus, her oxygen deficiency, and from anticipation. She anticipated a punishment from Aro for trying to escape. She did a bad thing, and now this monster-man was probably going to scream at her. The thought of him yelling terrified her. He had a wispy, surreal voice that was surely terrifying when he was angry enough to raise it.

Aro didn't yell, though. He just stood as far away from her as possible and tried not to look at her bleeding legs. Occasionally he would shoot her an apologetic glance and coo some comforting word to her.

When a knock came from the door, Aro opened it within the blink of an eye and showed Heidi inside. Lucy whimpered when she recognized her as the enchanting tour guide who led her mother to her death. It was nearly impossible for them to refuse Heidi's offer of a free trip to Greece. It probably would've been easier if they knew they were going to be slaughtered soon after arriving.

"You do realize I'm leaving in an hour," Heidi deadpanned as she stepped into the room, holding a first-aid kit, "and would you mind telling me _why_ I was given-?"

Heidi froze when she saw the bleeding girl in the chair. Aro grabbed her bare arm to hold her back and hissed after a second or two.

"Caius didn't tell you to hold your breath?! He did not even alert you that I had a bleeding human?!" He snarled and Lucy recoiled into the chair, even though the anger wasn't directed at her. "He probably wants me to do away with her… Heidi, would you step outside to collect yourself and have a word with me?"

Heidi didn't take her blackened eyes off Lucy's bloody legs and nodded, swallowing thickly. They were out of the room a mere second after Heidi nodded. Lucy sat alone and in fear. She wondered how Aro knew about what Caius told Heidi. It was probably some weird monster thing. It might have to with skin contact. After all, Aro stopped when he grabbed her neck and somehow knew about her "power". Then, he grabbed Heidi's arm and suddenly knew what happened with Caius. She honestly agreed with Caius' motives, though. Why kill everyone but her? Lucy was sure that she was more of a burden than an asset.

The door swung open again and the two monsters walked inside. Heidi smiled kindly at Lucy and knelt down in front of her to begin bandaging. Aro stood stiffly beside Lucy, presumably holding his breath for whatever reason, and touched the skin of her bare arm in a comforting manner.

He noticed the hand-shaped bruises on her arm and murmured, "Oh my, did I do that?" Lucy fidgeted nervously when she remembered what she deduced about skin contact and these monsters. "Smart girl." Aro said to her quietly with a large grin.

Lucy just looked away, gulping and then wincing when Heidi applied some rubbing alcohol. She'd rather not think about what sort of personal things he might find in her mind. Instead of focusing on that, she observed Heidi's expression as she wiped gingerly at the drying blood. The disgruntled look she had starkly contrasted with the smile she'd given Lucy before.

"I apologize for having you do this. I do hope you understand; You're the most composed around blood." Aro sighed to Heidi.

"Yes. I do understand, sir." Heidi nodded, a blank expression replacing the disturbed one.

Lucy noted how pretty Heidi was. All of the monsters were pretty, but she was probably the most beautiful person Lucy had ever seen. Even her upset look was stunning. Lucy had pock marks all over her face and would die to have skin like hers… Okay, maybe not die, but she'd work really, _really_ hard if meant she got to be gorgeous like Heidi.

Once her legs were with swathed in gauze, which Lucy felt was a tad unnecessary, Heidi stood up swiftly. She left the first-aid kit packed up on the floor. Aro nodded at her once, Heidi gave him a small bow, and she was gone. Once she was out of the room, Aro inhaled deeply. He coughed and scrunched up his nose at something. Lucy assumed it was the rubbing alcohol at first, but was proven wrong a moment later. Aro took one of her hands and flipped it over, revealing shallow scrapes.

"Surely, you could treat that yourself?" He asked in a strained voice, "I wouldn't want to disturb Heidi again. She's getting ready to… leave."

Lucy nodded unsurely. She grabbed the kit off of the floor and shakily began to treat her wounds. She'd cleaned her hands off and applied band-aids to the cuts when Aro stopped her.

"Ah-ah! We don't want anyone smelling the blood." He chided and started winding gauze around her hands.

Lucy was confused. The reason Heidi wrapped her up was so that no one could smell Lucy's blood…?

"Hm," Aro hummed in response to her confusion, "You have no real idea of what we are, do you?"

"You're monsters." Lucy responded without meaning to. She cringed when she realized what she said to him.

Aro wasn't angry, though. It apparently took a lot to do that to him. He simply smirked and said, "In a way."

It was silent for a moment, until Aro finished wrapping her hands.

"We do kill people, but we do so to survive. Our diet solely consists of human blood." He moved to the other side of the desk and brought back a fancy wooden chair. He placed it in front of Lucy's plush armchair and sat down across. Lucy wished that he would've sat down at the desk. Aro seemed much too close now. He seemed to enjoy being close to people, probably because he enjoyed reading their thoughts.

"Are you the only one who can, um, learn things by touching someone?" Lucy whispered. She hoped she didn't misread any signals, otherwise what she was asking made no sense and sounded stupid.

"Yes," Aro chirped, the solemn tone in voice gone, "I'm able to see any and all thoughts from an individual by way of skin contact. I am the only one with this gift. You see, some members of my kind are created with powers, gleaned and amplified from our human lives."

"You were once human?"

"Yes. Humans are transformed when they are bitten by us."

A small glimmer of hope flashed through her and Lucy sat up straight in her chair. "Could you bite my mom?!" She gasped excitedly.

Aro sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders. "No, I'm sorry. They must alive in order to turn them." He frowned.

Lucy's hope was extinguished as fast as it ignited. "Oh," She slumped back down into her chair, "Is that what you want to do to me?"

"Yes," He answered, "To have a gift as a human is rare, and it will be amplified as a vampire."

Lucy shuddered at "vampire". It was obvious now that that was what they were. There was so much for her to process that she didn't come to that conclusion earlier.

"Why? What's the point? Can't you just kill me?" Her voice was thick with oncoming tears.

"Oh, dear child." Aro sighed and cupped her cheeks, "I assure you that you are more special than you believe. You were taught to believe that you were average, but you aren't. These things you feel, they're accurate, aren't they? You and I both know this. You were born with a rare, beautiful, precognitive power that my coven has sought for many centuries."

"But _why?_ " Lucy demanded shrilly and a little childishly.

She wanted to know _why_ her power was so damn useful to him.

"Ah, that's what you mean. I should have seen that." Aro smiled.

Lucy sent him a glare, loudly thinking, _"Get to the point."_

"My coven is the most powerful one and we enforce the laws of our kind. Understand, our thirst for blood can be insatiable. So naturally, our kind needs to follow certain guidelines. Otherwise, humans would notice our existence. Vampires would turn humans en masse, causing unnecessary bloodshed in order to feed. Your power would lend a great benefit to us." He explained.

"Why not let that happen?" Lucy scowled, "Why not just give in to your "insatiable" thirst and slaughter every human you come across?"

Aro laughed, as if it was perfectly understandable, "Well, not completely insatiable, sweet girl. With age comes a certain level of control. And some of us would like to remain somewhat civilized. If humans knew of us, they could be dangerous."

Lucy scoffed at that. _"How could humans pose a threat? Vampires are so much stronger than them. No human army could possibly stand against them."_ She wondered.

"Human civilization has advanced quite far. I'm quite sure some corrupt government wouldn't mind using nuclear weapons against us, despite the loss of human life." Aro assured.

Lucy was skeptical.

"Surely, you wouldn't want a nuclear war to arise? You wouldn't want innocents to be pointlessly slaughtered-?"

"Like my innocent mother was?!" Lucy shouted, her lips trembling as she held back tears.

"Believe me, dear one. We protect more lives than we destroy." Aro asserted gently.

Lucy wasn't upset about that anymore, though. _"I miss my mama."_

Lucy couldn't hold back her tears any longer and began sobbing. Unexpectedly, Aro reached out and pulled her onto his lap. She was shocked at his affection for a moment, but then she resumed crying.

"You haven't gotten to properly mourn her yet. I apologize." He murmured into the top of her head.

He caught a whiff of sweet blood beneath her scalp that made his mouth water, so he leaned his head back and tried not to think about the warm liquid rushing through her veins. Aro scolded himself to maintain control of his thirst. Perhaps pressing her delicate, pulsing body against his was not such a good idea. He was an affectionate man and did it purely out of habit. He would do the same for his sweet little Jane when she was upset.

Lucy soon ran out of breath and sat there hiccupping against Aro. Her stomach felt hollow and her head throbbed.

"Let's find Corin and see if she has your meal ready." Aro patted her back gently, trying to quell the hiccups.

Lucy just sniffed in response.

Aro pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the tears and snot from her face. He kept it pressed to her nose and requested, "Blow," but Lucy wasn't having any of that. He was not her father or a replacement of her mother. (Not yet, at least.) She swiped it from him and blew her nose herself.

Aro just laughed at her tiny show of defiance. Then he pulled her onto her feet and rushed her out the door to find Corin.

* * *

 **"Ur not the boss of me, Aro!" *blows own nose* Lucy is too cute. She recently turned 17 by the way. She's just kinda smol and maybe a lil chub. Her 17th birthday is actually how Heidi found her and her mother. They went on a trip to France to celebrate Lucy's birthday, where they met Heidi and were invited to a free trip to "Greece". That's why Lucy says Greece and not Italy. She still thinks she's in Greece, too. Aro should probably clear that up for her...**

 **I see a lot of fics that have Heidi just walk outside and be like, "Hayyy, you wanna go on a tour of this sp00ky castle?" But that's not how it works. XD If that's how they did things, eventually someone would notice the weirdly beautiful and un-aging woman leading people into a building where they never came out of. That's mad sus.**

 **In the Twilight wiki, it says, "Heidi's main responsibility in the Volturi is arranging elaborate ploys to bring human victims to Volterra. She might orchestrate a contest where the prize is an all-expenses-paid vacation to some random location, or a job position with an amazing salary. Most of the victims never hear the word Volterra, and don't even know they are being taken to Italy." So, as you can see, it makes perfect sense that Heidi took a bunch of unsuspecting people from France and told them they were going to Greece.**

 **No, Lucy is not going to fall in love with Aro. Aro is just trying to be a paternal figure to her. Lucy was very dependent on her mother and Aro knows this, so he's trying to get Chelsea to move that devotion onto him. Will Lucy fall in love with someone else? You'll just have to stick around to find out. ;P**


End file.
